


My Hero

by chocolatecastleinthesky



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Future Fic, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, fantasies, yuri's crush on yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecastleinthesky/pseuds/chocolatecastleinthesky
Summary: Yuri's theme is officially about going through his teenage years. Privately, it's about heroes and pining. It's time for his first public performance of his routine - will this bring people together or push them apart?





	1. Truth or Dare

It wasn’t a plan, really. What had started as fun at the rink somehow turned into Yuri’s theme for his year skating. He told the public it was about going through his teenage years. Hopefully they bought that, because there was no way in hell he’d admit it was about longing for his best friend. Who would probably be skating with him soon.

***

As luck would have it, Yuuri, and Viktor had off when Yuri and their best friends were all competing in China. They convinced Yakov to let them go (Viktor begged and puppy pouted while Yuuri looked on in embarassment) and support their friends, which ended up with a bff sleeping arrangement, much to Viktor’s initial disappointment.

“Yuuuuuri! Why are you leaving me!?” Viktor’s pouts and whines could be heard across the foyer of the hotel, where he was clinging to his husband. Phichit had his hand in Yuuri’s, where they intended to go and start a movie up in their room.

Chris pulled Viktor off with an arm around his shoulder. He winked at Yuuri. “Guess we’ll just have to have our own fun, won’t we, Viktor?”

Off to the side, Yuri and Otabek watched the antics. “I can’t fucking believe they’re this gross in public. I mean, shit, they’ve been married! They live together! They can’t survive a few fucking nights apart?” Otabek had a half-smile as he listened to the younger boy rant. There was nothing new to it in there.

Otabek was really curious about Yuri’s top secret routine. They had been texting, snapping, and skyping regularly since becoming friends but the Russian refused to give him even the slightest hint beyond what was said in interviews. Yuri hadn’t performed yet in the series, though Otabek had already completed his first competition, taking bronze.

They had two days before actually competing. The first day they went sight-seeing. Guang-Hong was more than happy to show the group around, and Leo was in town visiting him for a few days. It was Chris’ idea that night to get together and drink in his and Viktor’s room as a group. It was no surprise that Chris had a variety of alcohol in his room to imbibe.

It was Phichit’s idea. He had loved nights in Detroit playing Truth or Dare, even if he was banned from posting anything related to them on social media. The rules were simple. They took turns asking truth or dare and if they wanted to not do the action or answer the question, they had to take a shot of vodka. The under 18s though couldn’t drink. Despite Yuri’s loud protesting that this wasn’t fair, this rule was held fast. Grumbling, he took his place in the circle next to Otabek. Phichit took the opportunity to start.

“Yuuri, truth or dare!” His eyes glittered with an evil glint and Yuuri stared him down.

“Dare.” Phichit grinned and leaned forward. There was no way that Yuuri was going to give him a truth – he knew too much already.

“Fine. I dare you to take off your pants for the remainder of the game!” Yuuri hung his head, flushed, and he leaned forward for the vodka bottle. “Booooo you’re no fun!”

Chris chuckled. “I think nearly all of us have seen you in your underwear. And you keep avoiding things, it won’t be long until you do that on your own!” Yuuri glared as he finished his shot.

“Chris. Truth or dare.” Yuuri’s eyes narrowed in a look that scared Phichit. He never wanted to be on the receiving end of that look again.

“Truth.” Slightly surprised but nonetheless prepared, Yuuri smirked. Being with Viktor gave him some ammo against the sexed-up man.

“Chris, how many partners in the last year have you ended up having blue balls with?” A few people gasped and gaped.

Chris sighed. “Mon ami, you wound me.”

“That doesn’t answer the question.” Yuuri’s voice was merciless.

Chris eyed the bottle before shaking his head. “Six.”

Phichit exclaimed and grasped his chest in mock-shock. “Six! Chris! What is wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing. Yuri, truth or dare?”

His body froze up. Coming from Chris, there was no way this could go well and he couldn’t use the vodka get out of jail card. “…Truth.” His heart was frozen.

“Who was the first person you fantasized about?” Yuri’s heart went from 0 to 60 in the length of time it took for Chris to ask that question. He sputtered, trying to come up with some way to get out of this question. He looked like a cornered cat with its hackles raised.

Stuttering, Yuri whispered. “Yuuri.” Eyes around the room widened. Head in his knees, Yuuri withdrew into his hoodie, a gift from Otabek for his 17th birthday in March.

Viktor chuckled. “It’s not a surprise, given that last visit to his grandfather’s, he told us about his poster collection. Almost rivalled the one my Yuuri had of me.” Yuri bristled and all the air left his body as he turned fluorescent.

Otabek had his back. “Sounds like you’re just jealous that he knew about Yuuri and his talent before you did.” The skater’s deadpan, expressionless retort flipped the conversation to Viktor, now spluttering. Yuri’s posture softened. He tossed the game to Leo and it was awhile before it circled back around to him, this time coming from Phichit.

“Truth or dare, Yuri?” Terrified of the questions that Phichit would ask, he thought it would be best to aim for a dare. He spit out the word, glaring down the Thai skater. A Cheshire Cat grin spread across his face and Yuri already regretted his decision. “I dare you to sit on Yuuri’s lap for the next five rounds!” He cackled as Yuuri turned red and flustered, Otabek’s lips pressed tightly together, and Yuri longingly stared at the vodka before moving past Otabek and Viktor to perch on the edge of Yuuri’s thigh, muttering curse words in every language he knew.

Eventually, he could move back and plopped himself down as Chris asked Otabek a question. “If you could kiss anyone right now, who would it be?”

He reached for the vodka, only because of his answer. He turned to Phichit. “Who was your first crush?”

Phichit hummed. “Well fictionally it was the lead from The King and the Skater but if you’re talking real people, definitely Yuuri!” Yuuri reddened, covering his face, and Phichit had no problem elaborating at Guang-Hong’s prodding. “Well, I was just a teen when we starting rooming together in Detroit and here is this adorably cute and talented skater and I got to see him in his bed clothes and all. It was a hard fall. But then we became best friends and that was way better.” He grinned and knocked his knee against Yuuri. “Besides. I knew who his heart really belonged to.” He winked at Viktor.

The game passed without too many more humiliating questions, though the older skaters were a bit tipsy from avoiding the ones that pushed boundaries, and the younger group started the exodus for bed. The next day was practice and their coaches would kill them if they didn’t get at least a few hours of solid sleep. As Yuri pulled off his hoodie and climbed into bed, Otabek’s eyes followed the lines of Yuri’s legs, barely covered in his tiger pajamas. He let out a deep sigh and climbed into bed, wearing a t-shirt and boxers, missing the way his roommate’s eyes tracked his movement.

Otabek started to drift off. “Thank you for earlier.” Yuri spoke to the wall, softly, breaking the silence.

“What do you mean?” The deep, sleepy voice sent a chill down Yuri’s spine.

“Deflecting the attention during the game.”

“Of course. Besides, it isn’t fair to make fun of someone for who they fantasized about when they were a young teen.” Images of his own fantasies, most involving the blond across the room, flashed through Otabek’s mind, making him shift a little in the bed.

Yuri yawned. “Night, Beka.”

Otabek smiled at the ceiling. “Goodnight, Yura.”


	2. Holding Out for a Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Open practice and the day of the short program is finally here. Yuri unveils his first program and leaves Viktor to deal with the reporters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen here for Yuri's short program's song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bWcASV2sey0&list=PLtymttq3ftCSPhZvDK0INHpuZqUL1yyXB&index=2&t=0s

Practice day was grueling work. Yuri had his headphones on almost the entire time, blocking out the rest of the world. He refused to share his music selection with anyone except Mila, Yakov, and Lilia. He focused on his step sequence – this was where Yuuri’s influence had been indispensable in the last year but also the area that required tapping into emotion and connecting to the music the most. Music flowed through the headphones as he closed his eyes and moved, distantly aware of his fellow skaters but fully immersed in the story he wanted to convey.

When Mila was helping him with the choreography and music, she had teased him about ending up like Georgi or Viktor. She laughed at his ferocious protests, but he knew there was an element of truth in her teasing. However, unlike those two, he wanted his story to be less obvious and more intimate. It was a strange balance – an intimate public performance that was both upbeat and loud and yet conveyed the longing he couldn’t escape from. He opened his eyes and skated over to Yakov for his criticisms.

Headphones around his neck, he tuned in to Otabek’s coach giving him advice. Yakov scolded his pupil for his diverted attention and Yuri huffed before sliding his headphones back on. A story of adolescence his ass. It was a cry for a hero just out of reach. But he didn’t want any old white knight that would rush in and save him; he wanted the Hero of Kazakhstan to support him and fight by his side. Not that he would admit this to anyone.

After a grueling morning practice, Otabek and Yuri settled in to watch a movie. They both had their feet wrapped in bandages, and the room smelt of ointments. At Otabek’s suggestion, they were watching The Aristocats, which somehow Yuri had never seen. At various times Yuri would curl against Otabek’s shoulder to cry, tears of sadness and happiness. By the time it was over, Otabek’s arm wrapped around him while he sniffled.

“This never happened.” He whined into Otabek’s shoulder. He smacked his chest. “I can feel you laughing!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about at all.” Yuri knew Otabek well enough to hear the slight smile in his voice.

“Better stay that way.” Yuri mumbled as he got up to clean up his face in the bathroom.

After dinner, settled in bed, Yuri’s heart fluttered realizing that tomorrow he would be baring himself to the world. Tossing and turning, he grunted as his inability to sleep. Thoughts racing through his mind, he grabbed his phone off the nightstand to scroll through various social media accounts. The more Angels posts he saw shouting their excitement over the next day, the more dread pooled in his stomach.

“Yura, what’s wrong?” Mumbling came from across the room and Yuri quickly put his phone back.

“Sorry if I woke you. Couldn’t sleep is all. Get some rest, Beka. Can’t have you so tired it’s not a challenge.” Yuri tried to keep his voice light, calm, and teasing.

“You sure you’re okay?” He turned to face Yuri’s bed, barely making out his shape in the darkness.

“It’s fine. Just some pre-competition nerves. With these stupid growth spurts, I don’t want to royally screw up.” Or have people putting together that I’m in love with you on international television.

“You’ll do just fine, like always. These growth spurts haven’t knocked you off the podium yet.”

“Thanks, Beka. Now go the fuck to sleep.” With a chuckle, he turned back over, breathing evening out. Somehow comforted by Otabek’s words, Yuri drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The morning of the short program came bright and early, sunlight waking Yuri before his alarm. Luckily for the boys, the senior males didn’t go until late morning. Several skaters grabbed breakfast and went down to watch the women’s competition, but Yuri chose to stay in the hotel, ordering room service for himself and his best friend and working on his stretches. He had been gifted a balance board from Viktor for his 16th birthday when the growth spurts started. He had to reluctantly confess that it was beyond helpful in learning his new center of gravity. That is what Otabek awoke to, choosing to sleep in and ensure he had his rest.

Otabek’s eyes fluttered open and he stared at Yuri. Yuri still wore his tiny pajamas and slowly brought his right leg up behind him, breathing deeply to focus on his core. Gradually he arched his back to grasp his leg, precariously balanced. Otabek was afraid to breath, worried that any noise or movement would knock the blond down. It wasn’t until Yuri was on solid ground that he let out his deep breath, causing the younger boy to chuckle and throw a pillow at him.

“I’m not a delicate fucking flower, Beka. If I can’t keep my balance with distractions, I’d be a shitty dancer and skater.” Shaking his head, Otabek headed to shower, excitement and nerves boiling under his skin as he relaxed under the hot water. As shampoo foamed through his short hair, he ran through his short program. Every skater had their own method of preparing for competitions. Lost in his mind, it wasn’t until banging on the door brought him out of his own head. “Get the fuck out! I need to piss.”

Laughing, Otabek turned off the water and quickly toweled his head before wrapped it around his waist. “It’s all yours.” He bowed on his way out. Yuri was frozen. The older skater arched an eyebrow. “Thought you needed it so badly you interrupted my shower?”

Flushing a little, Yuri slammed the door behind him into the bathroom. Heart pounding, he needed to calm down before using the bathroom and decided that he might as well shower while he was in there. It also reduced the possibility of seeing a shirtless, damp Otabek. Once out, he flipped his hair over and started to blow dry it out, taking care to ensure that it was soft and ready to be styled for his performance.

Finally ready to head out, he and Otabek put on their training clothes and grabbed their skating bags. They caught the tail end of the women’s skate and then it was time to get ready. Otabek drew first with Chris following. Yuri was able to watch his friend stun the audience with his powerful jumps and fluid movements. Yakov screamed at him to focus and prepare for his own performance. He was lucky enough to go at the end with several skaters performing between his program and his friend’s.

At last it was time to take to the ice. With a deep breath, his red blouse flitting around his slim body, he looped around to the center of the ice. Mila’s voice, teasing, echoed from the speakers. “What? Seventeen and never been kissed?” And then the music started. Bonnie Tyler’s voice filled the rink. Yuri started moving, pouring his feelings into each step, glide, and jump. Baring his soul, his vulnerability and inexperience to the world.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184458230@N04/48740368571/in/dateposted-public/)

He jumped and twirled, blond hair whipping around his head. _I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_/He's gotta be sure/And it's gotta be soon. His heart felt like it could burst with contradictions; hoping that his best friend understood and terrified he might. Finally, the last chords played, and he slid into his ending pose, hand on his heart and the other reaching to the sky. His chest heaved and tears pricked at his eyelids. Skating to the exit, he grabbed a small tiger plush, barely hearing the audience over the roaring in his ears. He clutched the stuffed animal as Yakov lectured him and the score flickered up. Third place going into the free skate. He trudged to the locker room, willing himself not to cry as he slammed the locker shut and changed into his tracksuit. He kicked another locker for good measure.

He didn’t hear the door and was unaware that he wasn’t alone until a hand intercepted his punch. “What the fuck do you want?” He growled and turned to see Yuuri standing there.

“You did a good job.” His voice was calm, but it only riled up the teenager more.

“Whatever. Not good enough, apparently.”

Yuuri followed him to the bench to pack up his stuff. “Third going into the free skate isn’t bad.” He was received with grumbling. “You aren’t usually this upset about rankings after the short program.” Yuuri kept his hands to himself, even as he was tempted to pull the other into a hug.

“Yeah well apparently I need to be more fucking vulnerable so I go and pour my fucking heart out on the ice and it’s still too shitty for first.” Yuuri hummed in agreement.

“It was quite a surprise, you know. The song choice, the emotion. The internet is blowing up already.”

“Like I care.” He swung his bag over his shoulder.

“Yuri…”

“Leave me alone, Katsudon.” He stalked out of the locker room and carefully avoided the crowds to sneak back to the hotel for a long shower that he absolutely did not cry in.

* * *

“Where did that kid go?” Yakov grumbled at Viktor. “He should be talking to the press right now, not sulking off somewhere.”

Viktor just patted his shoulder. “You know, maybe you should stop taking on such volatile skaters.” He received a harrumph in response.

“Mr. Nikiforov, rumors have it that Otabek Altin and Yuri Plisetsky are very close. Given the nickname ‘Hero of Kazakhstan’ do you believe that the song reflects a developing romance between the two?”

The press never seemed to grasp the tightlipped smile that Viktor perfected was one of utter annoyance. “They are close friends and have been for a few years now. Any speculation about a potential relationship, however, is not something I have previously considered.”

“Many are also speculating that…”

Viktor cut in. “Are there any questions about his skating today? Despite his request for assistance on practicing jumps from myself, I was not given information about the actual program and was very impressed with his deliverance. If there are no more questions pertaining to it, I am afraid that I must pardon myself and my coach. It has been a long afternoon and I am afraid that we have not yet had lunch.”

With that, the two left. Viktor called his husband to inform him of their lunch plans. He pressed his finger to his lips as it rang, personally contemplating the relationship between Yuri and Otabek. He had noticed their increasing closeness and the way that the dark-haired skater looked at Yuri was one he knew well. He wouldn’t press it with Yuri though. His own relationship had taught him that things will develop in their own time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the free skate!


	3. There Goes My Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek's view of the short program, Yuri's free skate, and Phichit's social media addiction. Yuuri is the best big brother and Phichit earns his name Phi-SHIT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three! Mild angst. Scheming friends. Mutual pining. Mutual devastation.  
Now containing Yuri's performance playlist! (You pick version of My Hero that fits your emotional state)  
https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLtymttq3ftCSPhZvDK0INHpuZqUL1yyXB

Otabek skated to the edge of the rink where his coach was waiting to give him his skate guards. Yuri bounded over, eyes alight. “That was amazing, Beka!” He offered up one of his rare grins to the excitable young man and moved to the kiss and cry, holding his stuffed bear tightly. When the score was announced, a personal best, he heard Yuri’s excited hooting over all the others. He was practically tackled to the floor as Chris took the ice. “You are definitely going to be on the fucking podium if you keep that up!”

Chuckling, he squeezed back. “If all goes well.” He left Yuri to a grumbling Yakov and went to change back into his street clothes after a quick shower. Musing to himself, he couldn’t help but think that part of why he did so well was the knowledge that he and Yuri could actually take the time to watch and enjoy each other’s performances today.

Content, he went to the stands to relax and watch Yuri’s long-awaited secret performance. He watched his other competitors in a critical eye, several coming close to his score. At long last, Yuri took to the ice, the red top complementing his pale skin and black pants hugging his legs just right. Otabek’s heart stuttered as he watched Yuri stop in the middle.

“What? Seventeen and never been kissed?” His entire body lurched forward, stomach rolling at the opening lines. He and Yuri didn’t talk about dating. He couldn’t bare the thought of listening to Yuri’s stories about who he was seeing. He did occasionally hear him gripe about the girls that constantly asked him out (“Can’t they fucking tell I’m gay?”) but never much more than that. He certainly didn’t share his experiences – or lack thereof – with him, afraid it would invite a reciprocal precedence. He had only kissed a person once, a pretty girl he had met at a competition when he was in juniors. She was nice, but ultimately, he knew his heart wasn’t in it. They remained friendly and she still texted him each competition for good luck.

Otabek couldn’t avert his eyes, taking in each fluid movement Yuri poured onto the ice. The passionate vulnerability there was one he had only seen off the ice when they were alone, playing games or watching movies. It wasn’t something he usually shared with the world and an uncomfortable knot formed in his stomach as the people around him murmured about a secret crush. Still, he watched on, his mind whirling with possibilities.

The song faded out, Yuri’s arms reaching skyward, pleading for an answer to the unspoken prayer he left on the ice. Otabek started making his way out of the stands when they announced Yuri’s score. Two spots behind Otabek himself, in 3rd. He knew Yuri wouldn’t be thrilled but hoped that he wouldn’t be resentful of his own place going into the free skate.

By the time he got down towards the kiss and cry, Yuri had disappeared, and he caught the questions the reporters directed at Viktor. “Mr. Nikiforov, rumors have it that Otabek Altin and Yuri Plisetsky are very close. Given the nickname ‘Hero of Kazakhstan’ do you believe that the song reflects a developing romance between the two?”

His heart pounded. He hadn’t considered that implication, though the clenching of his heart reminded him that it was just a song. Besides, the theme he had expressed was basically growing up, so it made sense that he expressed his innocence through a passionate song. “They are close friends and have been for a few years now. Any speculation about a potential relationship, however, is not something I have previously considered.”

“Many are also speculating that…” He turned away. Viktor stated it so diplomatically but at the same time, if Viktor hadn’t considered it, didn’t that mean that Yuri didn’t even consider it? The only people that Yuri was close to besides himself were his grandfather, Viktor, and Yuuri. He didn’t think his heart could drop any more.

He slunk back to the hotel, the high of his score gone. When he entered the room, he saw a giant blob of blankets on Yuri’s bed. “Yura?”

“Mfphm.” A resemblance of a sound came from the mound.

“Yura. You did a great job today.” He set his stuff down and started to put it away.

A small voice peeped out of the mound. “Whatever. You did fantastic.”

“Did you want to go get food?” He finished hanging his clothes and collapsed on the bed.

“No.”

“Watch a movie?”

“No.”

“Play video games?”

“No.”

“Prank Viktor and Yuuri?”

“No.”

He sighed. “Yura, what’s wrong? I know you’re only starting in 3rd, but it was a phenomenal program. I have never seen you skate like that before.”

The heap shook. “It doesn’t matter.”

“You’re going to place tomorrow. If your free skate is anything like that, you’ll be on the podium with me for sure.” He teased a little, hoping it would elicit more of a response from his best friend. “Let’s at least get out and into the city. We can even cheat on our diets.”

Yuri’s head slowly emerged. “I don’t want to go out there. Everyone will make fun of me. They already are.”

Otabek took in the red eyes and crossed to the other bed, pulling the entire mass of blankets, pillows, and Yuri into his lap on instinct. He started to stroke the soft blond hair. Yuri had admitted once when he needed help with his braids at a competition that he enjoyed when people played with his hair. He could feel trembling. “Oh, Yuri. No one is judging you out there.”

“You aren’t the one who admitted to never having been kissed on international TV!” The words were muffled by the pillow he had shoved his face into.

“No, I wasn’t. I have never opened myself up that much on the ice. I have never been that brave.” His heart broke with each word. _Coward. Wimp. Not even courageous enough to tell your best friend you love him. _“You are the bravest person I know. It takes real guts to do what you did.”

“Don’t make me leave this room.”

“So, room service? And maybe that movie?” With a nod, Otabek called down for food and resituated themselves so that they could relax, watch their movie, eat, and when finished, he could continue to play with his hair. Chest tight, he knew he would take this closeness over any chance of ruining their friendship. And if Yuri did love someone, he would find a way to support him then, too.

* * *

Phichit was in the crowd after his performance, a few seats behind Otabek. He had been live tweeting and instagramming the performances since his own ended. When Yuri’s performance started, he grabbed Yuuri’s arm with a gasp.

**phichit+chu** Look at our sweet baby! @yuri-plisetsky #neverbeenkissed #holdingoutforahero #goodforyou #highstandards  
56,987 likes

**phichit+chu** Holding out for a hero? Rumors say that it’s one hero in particular @otabek-altin #heroofkazakhstan #canyouverify #details!  
26,873 likes

**phichit+chu** What a beautiful performance! T_T I hope tomorrow’s gives us more info ;D @yuri-plisetsky #crushes #younglove  
34,234 likes

**Yuri+angels10** Is this a sign of Yurabek??? <3 <3 <3 #yurabek #skaterlove  
11, 534 likes

**Yuri_angels** @otabek-altin don’t steal him from the rest of us T-T #yurabek #heartbreak  
14,248 likes

**+guanghongji+** @phichit+chu Keep us updated! We need the dirt. :D #skaterromance #skaterlove  
10,439 likes

Yuuri disappeared directly after the skate to Phichit’s disappointment, but he needed to keep up with his updates. He would get more information later, but he was already captain of this ship.

* * *

Men’s free skate was the opening event the next day. Yuri nervously warmed up, isolating himself once again. He knew he could be warming up with his best friend but wasn’t sure he could do that while preparing to tear his heart open on the ice again. Otabek was performing after him, having taken first the previous day.

Yet the Kazakh walked out with him, squeezing his shoulder and whispering “davai” before stepping aside so Yuri could hand his skate guards to Yakov. Yakov ran through some last-minute pointers before he looped around and froze in the middle of the ice.

Briefly making eye contact with Otabek, he blushed and moved to the starting music. _Too alarming now to talk it out/take your picture down and shake it out/truth or consequence, say it aloud. _

_Truth or consequence indeed_, Yuri thought as he leapt into the air. _Say it aloud? I’m not as brave as Beka says I am. I can’t even tell him._

_There goes my hero/watch him as he goes/there goes my hero/he’s ordinary._

Yuri had a soft smile gracing his face, entirely wrapped in his thoughts and unaware of the cameras surrounding him, zooming in on his image. Otabek’s breath caught in his throat at the beauty of this expression. Yuri’s mind filled with visions of Otabek from their friendship. _He’s ordinary, sure. But he’s so fucking extraordinary, too._

The commentary running fueled the rumors that Phichit was eagerly tweeting. “Another song based around a hero theme. With the last song, it makes many wonder about what facet of adolescence he is expressing with this as a follow up. Yuri Plisetsky’s technical score has always stunned, but these performances are his most expressive by far. His performance score will greatly increase his odds of landing on the podium today.”

**Phichit+chu** More hero talk?? ;D Is our ship taking sail? #yurabek #skaterlove

**GeorgiPSkates** @phichit+chu That is such a heartbreaking song though! Perhaps this hero left him? T-T poor @yuri-plisetsky! #skaterlove #skaterloss

As he twirled into his final pose, heart pounding, he hesitantly made eye contact with Otabek, whose mouth was hanging open at the honesty bleeding through his performance. Purple arms wrapped around himself, Yuri’s eyes fluttered close as he skated off the ice that was rapidly filling with plushes and flowers. Avoiding Otabek’s eyes now, whispering a “davai” as he was ushered to the kiss and cry, Yuri tried to not hyperventilate. Even as his scores revealed he would place on the podium, guaranteed, he couldn’t relax.

He answered the bare minimum of questions in the interviews, aggressively deflecting any about a deeper meaning behind his songs.

**Christophe-gc** @phichit+chu @+guanghongji+ me thinks the lady doth protest too much ;D #yurabek #skaterlove

**Yuris#1angel** @christophe-gc Maybe u should stick 2 ur own love life and keep ur nose out of our kitty’s business! #leaveyurialone #yuriprotectionsquad

**Otabae489** @christophe-gc @phichit-chu @+guanghongji+ has anyone even asked what @otabek-altin thinks of any of this? #otabearprotectionsquad #otabae

**YurPisbae** @otabae489 He should be grateful that Yuri gives him the time of day! #yuriisbest

**Phichit+chu** @christophe-gc Maybe we will find out more at the banquet 😉 if the past is anything to go by

**+guanghongji+** @phichit-chu T-T take pics! Leo and I want to see what happens! #fomo

**Christophe-gc** @+guanghongji+ don’t fret my little friends, all will be documented ;D even if we don’t publicly publish it

Yuri was anxiously watching Otabek’s performance, stunned at his beautiful skating. For all that Chris bragged about his mature eros, his sexuality was too in your face. Yet Otabek’s… his was subtle in the way his costume clung to him, the way his muscles bunched and released with each jump, his solid figure imposing but not intimidating. Not to Yuri, at least. He never would forget how terrified JJ had been at their first Grand Prix Final. Yuri couldn’t bring himself to look away, unaware of the numerous pictures that Phichit was taking and uploading of him with hashtags like #lookwhosinlove and #swooning. He remained blissfully unaware that #yurabek was trending.

On the podium, standing a step down from his best friend, Yuri smiled. It wasn’t gold, but he was proud of Otabek. Phichit, taking bronze, pulled them into a podium selfie and that was when he saw it. Saw the trending tags. His already pale skin turned sheet white as he scrambled to the exit, leaving a very concerned Otabek behind. Yuri fled, grabbing Yuuri on his way, until they were back at the hotel in Yuuri’s room.

“Yurotchka, what’s wrong?” Yuuri’s eyes took in the wild, panicked look in Yuri’s watery eyes.

“Did you know?” He was shouting, words wavering.

“Know what?”

“What your piece of shit friend started?” He grabbed his phone and opened up social media. Yuuri’s eyes widened and he shook his head.

“I am so so sorry! I had no idea.” He grabbed his own phone and hit call on the name Phi-SHIT in his phone. “I’ll talk to him. He has no social media boundaries and I’m sorry.”

“I can’t go back to my room. I can’t!” He threw himself onto Yuuri’s bed, hiding in the pillow.

“Phichit-kun. What did you do?” [“Yuuuuuuri!”] “You can’t just throw that type of thing into the internet!” [“But they’re so cute and obviously in love! They look at each other like you looked at Viktor!”] Yuuri flushed. “That’s not the point! You didn’t even ask for their say in it.” [“But Yuuuuuri!”] “Look, why don’t you hang out with Viktor and Chris for a while?” He hung up.

“You can stay in here as long as you want.” He sat on the bed, petting Yuri’s hair.

“Don’t need your fucking permission, Katsudon.” He melted into the touch despite his words. They quickly became aware of the constant buzzing of Yuri’s phone. Texts, calls, social media notifications. Otabek’s name came up multiple times in the midst of it.

Yuuri grabbed it and turned it off. “Worry about that later. For now, relax. Nap if you want. I’ll order us food and tell Viktor that I’m going to be busy for a while.” If Yuuri heard the thanks that the younger man mumbled out, he pretended not to hear it.

* * *

Otabek was worried sick when Yuri wasn’t answering his phone. He left the rink but couldn’t find Yuri in the crowd of fans and reporters congratulating him and wanting to ask about both his performance and Yuri’s. It wasn’t until Phichit got off the phone looking distressed that he received any type of answer.

Phichit pulled him away from the crowd into the locker room. “I am so sorry, Otabek. I am so so sorry.”

His eyebrows furrowed. “Does this have something to do with why Yuri ran out?” He had never seen Phichit look ashamed like this.

“I sort of started a trending hashtag.”

Otabek’s stare hardened. “Involving Yuri?”

Phichit stared at his feet while whispering. “And you.”

He didn’t even realize he’d grabbed the Thai’s arm until he heard a gasp. He let go, turned around, and leaned against the wall. “Was I that obvious?”

“What’re you talking about?” Phichit’s voice dripped with confusion. “It was Yuri’s song choices that started the gossip.” He had moved closer to Otabek, fighting the urge to place his hand on his shoulder. Despite being older, Otabek still put him on edge. He noticed the faint blush on his face. “Oh! Oh. I had no idea, Otabek.”

“Then why?” His heart was breaking. This was it. The moment that the friendship he had spent years longing for and building crumbled more quickly than a beautiful sandcastle washed away by high tide – an inevitable conclusion to a masterpiece.

“I have no excuse.” He took a deep breath. “Yuuri-kun has already yelled at me.”

Otabek sighed. “I need to go.” He grabbed his belongings and left. Turmoil wracked his body and he wasn’t surprised to find the hotel room empty. He tried calling Yuri again, but it went straight to voicemail. He sat on the edge of the bed, holding his head in his hands, willing himself to not cry. He could only hope that Yuuri was taking care of the younger boy.

* * *

I couldn't decide which outfit fit Yuri's free skate better.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184458230@N04/48740368561/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184458230@N04/48740554057/in/dateposted-public/)


	4. Something Just Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exhibition Skate and Banquet  
It's time to step up or step out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otabek's song is Enrique Iglesias' Hero  
I found it difficult to determine how Otabek would act in the locker room scene, speaking wise. Hopefully it's not too OOC.  
Comments and kudos give me life and I'll see you next time!

It was around an hour later when Yuri returned to their hotel room, having been cleaned up by the man he was rapidly thinking of as his older brother. In many ways, it felt like a natural progression of idolization, romantic crushing, to familial love as he got to know the man better. After a nap and food, he felt like he could school himself into facing his roommate/best friend/crush. Taking a deep breath outside the door, he opened it only to find it empty. Sighing (in relief or disappointment, he didn’t know), he changed into his pajamas and curled up in his bed, phone left off on the side table.

Meanwhile, Otabek found himself at the bar with a still distraught and increasingly drunk Phichit. “I’m so sorry Ota-*hic*-bek.” He was clingy to the stoic man’s arm while Otabek ordered himself a drink and suggested cutting off Phichit’s.

“It’s fine. Besides, I’m pretty sure his whole program has been about Yuuri.” He sighed into his drink.

Phichit sat up, swaying on the stool. “What? My Yuuri-kun?”

“Remember the other night, he admitted that he had had a crush on Yuuri. Then, he wouldn’t even let him or Viktor know about the routines. The concept of growing up that he announced,” he took a large gulp of his drink, “and – and the first song is all about waiting for your hero and then realizing that they’re just human… feels like a mirror for crushing on your idol only to watch him become a person in your life and still out of reach.” He’d looped it around in his head, realizing that is how he would skate that program, just for a different Yuri.

Phichit gasped. “Does Yuuri-kun know??”

“It seemed like it the other night.” He finished his drink. “And besides. That’s who he ran to for comfort anyway.” He let out a dry laugh, unsure why he was spilling everything to a drunk Thai that had started the mess and was the best friend of the crush of his crush to boot. “Run to your crush because everyone is shipping you and your best friend.”

Phichit nodded. “It’s rough to like your best friend when… when…” He said something in his native language before switching back to English. “I felt that living with Yuuri-kun and seeing Viktor’s face all over his walls.” He nodded fiercely, nearly knocking himself off the stool. “I’m mostly past it now. I love seeing how… how happy he is. And I’m moving on. It did take a while, though.” He leaned against Otabek again. “There’s hope for you yet, Oti-Wan Kenobi.” He giggled.

Otabek sighed and called Yuuri. “Yuuri, is Yura still with you?” His voice was hesitant and soft. [“He went back to his room, why?”] “I need to drop off your drunk best friend.” [“I’m so sorry, I can come down and get him!” Exasperation bled through his voice.] “Don’t worry, I’m on my way up to bed anyhow.” He hung up and readjusted the babbling man to help him to the elevator and to his room, where a very apologetic but still disapproving man accepted him from him.

Otabek nervously approached his room, key card shaking a little in his hand. He gently pushed open the door, only to find his friend asleep on top of the covers, phone uncharacteristically left abandoned. A small smiled played on his lips. As non-disruptively as possible, Otabek maneuvered Yuri’s body under the blankets, pausing a moment to brush aside his hair and leave a ghost of a kiss on the top of his head. He then plugged in both their phones, making sure an alarm was set that would be at Yuri’s normal rising time, and climbed into his own bed.

* * *

The morning brought a unique sight of skaters to the breakfast hall. Yuuri and Viktor were having an emotional reunion after a night apart, while a hungover Phichit nursed a glass of water. Chris looked amused at the situation. Yuri had stumbled down in awkward silence with Otabek, piling his plate high with food. When Viktor opened his mouth to say something, he was met with sharp words. “Can it, old man. I’m hungry and apparently a fucking growth spurt makes you need more calories or some shit.” He then spent the time stuffing his face to avoid conversation with anyone.

They had the exhibition skate that evening, and Otabek had decided to do what he and Yuri had done the first time they competed together. He developed an entirely new program for that evening. He hadn’t had much chance to practice it, but he listened to the song on repeat when he couldn’t sleep the night before and mentally choreographed a simple program.

During the day they took their time doing light practices and answering some interview questions. He hated the attention that placing gold brought him, as happy as he was about his standing. The evening came too quickly, as trepidation shook his body. He knew that performing last, he would have the all eyes on him. Not to mention the reaction he was sure to get with his revamped performance.

Phichit’s skate was fun and upbeat, everyone clapping along. Yuri’s song continued with his hero theme, a song that idealized what a relationship would be like with his non-hero significant other. This started a flurry of tweets and Instagram posts that Phichit pointedly stayed out of with a sharp, vehement glare from his friend. Yuri’s heart pounded out of his chest, his song screaming “I don’t want perfect, I just want you. Something just like this.” He twirled to the Chainsmokers’ song, wishing that the social media craze would leave them alone. Leave Beka alone. When asked later, he couldn’t remember a moment of his actual skate.

Then, it was time for Otabek to take the ice. Heart racing, Otabek skated to the middle, Yuri watching rinkside. The soft strumming filled the room as he moved sensually to the song. _Would you dance/If I asked you to dance/Would you run and never look back_. He couldn’t help it. He couldn’t keep it in any longer and tears pricked at his eyes. He sent out his thoughts, pleading for Yuri to return his emotions, to make the pain of the last few days worth it. Imitating pair skating without a partner, the crowd was enthralled by the performance.

On the side, Yuri fought tears from streaming down his face. Otabek always had beautiful performances, but the sheer emotion he was showing – longing, loss, yearning – it stole his breath. The song was completely out of Otabek’s usual repertoire and yet it suited him perfectly. _Oh I just wanna hold you/I just wanna hold you/Oh Yeah/Am I in too deep/Have I lost my mind/I don’t care you’re here/Tonight. _

Every movement captured part of the story he conveyed, detailing his emotional journey in falling for Yuri. The last notes rang out as he stilled, thunderous applause barely breaking through the haze in his mind. Still, he only had eyes for the man he had faced as it ended, the man staring slack-jawed at the edge of the rink. Flushed from more than the physical exertion, he exited the ice and slipped into the now empty locker room to change.

In the crowd, Phichit and Chris argued with figure skating’s most loved couple about contributing to the immense panic on social media dissecting the meaning behind the performances and wanting to support their ship. They both wilted under Katsuki’s seething gaze.

Yuri, of course, followed him in. “Beka, that was amazing!” His heart stalled as he delivered the compliment, mind buzzing with indecipherable thoughts. Otabek didn’t look at him but muttered a soft thanks. “Beka?” Concerned, he touched his friend’s shoulder. “You don’t seem very excited about how that went.”

He sighed, sat down with his head in his hands, and motioned the Russian to sit down near him, knowing that he didn’t have the capacity to remain standing and that nothing would stop the stubborn man from moving until he had what he wanted. “It’s nothing.”

“Bullshit.” Yuri’s jaw tightened. “Don’t lie to me.”

“I just…” He paused. “It… It’s not nothing but it doesn’t matter.” Otabek was never great with words and his entire body seemed to deflate.

“Doesn’t matter?” Yuri grabbed his friend’s hand, trying to force him to look at him. “Beka, you said just the other night that you were too damn afraid to bare your soul on the ice. But that wasn’t something you could fake out there. Not tonight. So it seems like it does fucking matter, at least for you!”

“It really doesn’t. It was… I don’t even know. A last effort of hope?” His voice softened and trailed off at the end.

“Hope for what?”

He gulped. “That it’d matter to someone else.”

Yuri’s throat tightened. Of course. Of course there was someone Otabek wanted to be with. “That person is a dumb ass if it didn’t matter to them.” He spit out the first sentence he could string together, cursing the words even as they tumbled out.

Otabek scoffed and stood, head against the lockers much like talking with Phichit. “He’s very clearly into someone else. Even if he seems to be going through or feeling something similar.” The last bit was barely a whisper.

“How do you know?” Yuri’s voice was soft, too. He hated that Otabek liked someone, but he loathed to see him hurt. His hand rested on his shoulder, even as it tensed up.

Something inside Otabek snapped. Maybe it was the last string pulling his resolve together or the exhaustion from the last several days or simply the desire to stop hiding from the person he cared for most outside his family. “You skated a program about your crush.” It rushed out with all the breath in his body.

Yuri was in shock and very confused. “I… I did. But. But what does that have to do with this?” Yuri’s head was thick with haze.

A dry laugh slipped out. “Because you’re still at least somewhat in love with Katsuki Yuuri. I know they say that first loves don’t die easily…” His sentence was cut off by the force of being swung around and slamming against the locker. He locked eyes with the green ones that haunted his dreams, though usually without this dismayed look in them.

“What. The. Actual. Fuck.” He drew out each word, arms bracketing the Kazakh’s head.

He avoided eye contact. “Your crush on the other Yuuri.”

Yuri’s entire body tensed. “I don’t have a crush on that pig!” His voice was increasing in bewilderment.

“You made it pretty clear the other night you did.” He could feel his back straightening. “Just because he’s with Viktor now doesn’t…”

A slam echoed up the locker from where Yuri kicked it. “Dammit, Beka. That wasn’t about him! He’s like a… a brother or something. Yeah, I used to like him. A lot. But I was over that before the two were even engaged! It was… I don’t know. But it changed into nothing more than family.”

Otabek scoffed. “Then who? Because you’re always talking about him.”

Yuri, still bracing himself with one hand, used the other to force the older man to look at him. “You absolute dumbfuck. I talk about him way more than Katsudon. You just are never around to hear it.”

“You never mentioned it to me.” He desperately wanted to look away. Everything inside him was crumbling.

Yuri shook his head. “You idiot. идиот. Baka. I’m in love with you, dammit. Do you have any…” Tears started rolling, Yuri couldn’t hold them back any longer. “Any idea how fucking difficult it is to be in love with your best friend?” His body was wracking with sobs as he drew away, arms instinctively wrapping around himself. “Knowing that he is not interested? Seeing him look… look like that!” He gestured at Otabek before shifting back to his original position, unseeing how Otabek was looking at him. “Then to share a room… it’s not easy! This program… it was partially designed with hope that you’d figure it the fuck out!”

Otabek was finally stirred into action when Yuri slumped back on the bench. “Yura, Yura, Yura. Yurotchka.” The boy shuddered against him, weakly pushing his chest to get away. “That song… I choreographed it last night. For you. To fit with your theme.” Yuri looked up at him with blurry, red eyes only to find the ones staring back in a similar state.

“I guess we’re both idiots.” Otabek laughed and agreed, holding on tighter and smoothing the other’s hair.

Otabek tuned in to the phones that had been incessantly blowing up during their emotional outpouring. He winced. “The banquet is in less than an hour. We should probably go get cleaned up and ready.”

Yuri nodded. “Let’s go. But I get to shower first.” Otabek laughed and nodded, relieved and giddy about the way the evening was turning out.

* * *

In the room, Otabek pulled out his suit while Yuri showered. He still felt light-headed and buoyant from the conversation earlier. He sat on the bed, skimming through the massive amount of notifications. He ignored all the social media ones. He had no desire to enter that fray. Phichit had texted him no less than 35 times. Otabek shook his head, knowing that there were probably just as many social media messages from him, too. Chris had sent him a few suggestive ones which he immediately deleted after blushing.

He flopped back, processing. Every now and then he glanced at the clock. Finally, he knocked on the bathroom door. “Hurry up, Yura! I need to shower, too!” A moment later the door opened, Yuri wrapped in his towel.

“Fine, fine. I’ll just blow dry my hair out here. Where I can’t see what I’m doing. And I’ll look awful at the banquet.”

Otabek rolled his eyes. “You’ll survive.” After a quick shower, he pulled on his suit and ran some gel through his hair. He didn’t have the complex skin care routine that many of the skaters did, but he did apply some lotion and chapstick before heading out.

His mouth went dry when Yuri turned to look at him in his suit. He had never had the penchant for Yuri’s love of animal print. Yet somehow, it made it classy and sexy. Within his navy, close cut suit, he sported a bright blue leopard print vest and bowtie. Still struggling with his hair, Otabek moved to him, hand settling on his shoulder. “Let me.”

Carefully running his fingers through the blond strands, he separated the hair at the crown into a ponytail, creating two small braids from just above his ears to join the ponytail. He reluctantly let go. “You look great, Yura.” His breath was hot on Yuri’s ear and made him blush and stutter out a reciprocal answer. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he leaned in to whisper. “Hey, Yura, what are we?”

Yuri turned and a soft smile graced his face. He looked down at his feet. “Roommates. Best friends. And if you want… boyfriends?” He glanced up, nervously, only to find Otabek grinning.

“I’d like that.”

Yuri grasped his hand. “C’mon. They’ll send a search party if the gold and silver medalists don’t appear.”

Yuuri and Viktor anxiously entered the banquet. Yuuri leaned against his husband. “I really hope he’s okay.” Viktor kissed his head and hummed, grabbing them each a flute of champagne. “I’m worried about him, Viktor!”

“He’s strong, solnyshko.” Yuuri just huffed. Viktor pulled him impossibly closer into his side. “Have a little faith.” Still, the Japanese man couldn’t help but see the scared boy curled up in his bed, crying. Finally, the two new boyfriends entered the room, hand in hand. A huge smile broke across Yuuri’s face. Yuri shot him a disgruntled look and Viktor just chuckled. “I see everything worked out just fine.”

“Oi, Phi-shit!” Yuri glared at the Thai man that slunk over, sheepish. “You’re banned from social media tonight, understood?”

He moaned. “But Yuuuuuuriiiiii!”

Yuuri swatted him. “You deserve it.”

“Fine, fine.”

“You’re also on photo duty with my phone.” He grumbled and shoved his phone at the shocked man. “Don’t fuck up.”

Yuri and Otabek separated to make their necessary rounds with sponsors and reporters. Yuuri and Viktor watched from the side, smiling like happy parents. Viktor glanced down at Yuuri. “Should we be worried about them? Give Otabek the if-you-break-his-heart talk? Your sister gave it to me…”

Shaking his head, Yuuri chuckled at his lover. “No. He might be young, but he isn’t stupid. And Otabek is a good man.”

Soon, the music started and couples started dancing. Chris and his boyfriend were pressed way too close as they swayed to the music, murmuring in each other’s ears. Viktor grabbed his husband’s reluctant hand to lead him to the dance floor. Otabek caught Yuri’s eye and they came together to dance. The two stood eye to eye now, though Yuri wasn’t done growing yet. Resting his head and hand on Otabek’s shoulders, he relaxed into the slow rhythm of the dance and Otabek’s arms surrounding him. He tuned out the gasps around them, focusing on the scent of his boyfriend and reality that things were going his way.

When the music sped up, he grabbed his phone from Phichit and picked out a photo with him and Otabek dancing, getting approval before uploading it. He typed in a caption. “#yurabek confirmed today. #boyfriend @otabek-altin” He didn’t even look to see how many likes or replies it amassed, focusing on the rest of the night he had in the arms of the man he’d fallen in love with.

Yuri's Vest  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184458230@N04/48795245818/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> I contemplated including a few other questions/dares for the scene that implied more about the Detroit years, the banquet (esp. from Chris' POV), and some Leo/Guang-Hong implications... butttt I wanted to focus on the main guys and not draw it out too much. Also, I saw that hoodie and needed it on Yuri.


End file.
